


Ties

by batmankilledmycat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmankilledmycat/pseuds/batmankilledmycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking back over to Will felt liberating, I felt Percy and Annabeth watching from a far. I cannot believe I just said that to Percy, my now former crush and love. I had a feeling I had forgotten something. </p>
<p>“Remember what I told you” Will says as I finally come up in front of him. </p>
<p>Giving him a confused stare, it slowly comes back to me. 3 days in the infirmary with Will Solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, I just thought I should let you know that this is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you like my efforts.   
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS PIECE OF WRITING. AL RIGHTS GO TO UNCLE RICK.

Nico P.O.V  
Walking back over to Will felt liberating, I felt Percy and Annabeth watching from a far. I cannot believe I just said that to Percy, my now former crush and love. I had a feeling I had forgotten something. 

“Remember what I told you” Will says as I finally come up in front of him. 

Giving him a confused stare, it slowly comes back to me. 3 days in the infirmary with Will Solace. Why in gods name had I promised that? I must be losing my mind. Honestly I just found him annoying sometimes, though he did offer to take care of me, the “Death Boy”. Normally people would stay as far as humanly possible away from me, being a son of Hades and all. Will was different and actually treated me as a human being. His voice ever so enchanting, brought me out of my monologue. 

“3 days DiAngelo, starting now.” He firmly states.

“I’m fine really, Solace.” I protest.

“Lies, you can barely stand on your own as it is and NO underworld-y powers either. Doctors’ orders. You can’t without dissolving into the shadows, and to be honest I don’t want to clean up the mess.”

“I am not small” I snapped back “I promise I won’t. I’m staying here aren’t I? But I won’t stay in the infirmary with you, I refuse.”

“Not small huh? Then how can I do this?”

Wondering what he meant as I felt myself being lifted off the ground and swung over his shoulder like a ragdoll. This also gave me a nice view of his ass, I wasn’t complaining about that part until I started squirming to be let down immediately.

“PUT ME DOWN NOW SOLACE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!” The only thing this succeeded in was a chuckle from him and a hell of a lot of attention. 

“Gods you’re so skinny, you weigh as much as a small child. Lemme think… No I will not put you back down. I am taking you to the infirmary to rest. For the record you couldn’t fight thin air right now.”

He began walking toward the infirmary while carrying me over his shoulder. I stopped squirming as we got some rather weird looks from both the greeks and the romans. I spotted Reyna giving her a pleading look while she just gave me a small thumbs up. Dam her. Everyone was cleaning and beginning to do restorations after the war with Gaea. It was really hard to tell hanging upside down, with all the blood rushing to my head. We had won the war together and a certain curly haired mechanic had went up in a fireball without a trace. I could tell he was still alive as I didn’t sense his death. He had just simply disappeared. There was a peace like state that had descended on Camp Half-Blood. I had decided to stay here after all. I had finally told Percy of my feelings since I was younger and how I had moved on from him. There was someone else I had in mind. I blushed thinking about it. I was thankful the redness of my face hid it. The entrance to the infirmary came into my line of vision. Will lowered me down onto one of the beds. 

“Well, DiAngelo does have some colour after all. I thought you were a vampire, the paleness and all.”

Momentarily forgetting my pink face, caused it to come back full force at his words.

“Shut it Solace. I have no choice in whether I stay here or not do I?”

“I guess you don’t. I will tie you up if it keeps you here.”

“You like that stuff now?” Oh gods that just slipped out. I had no time for being embarrassed as Will blushed a deep scarlet and fled from the room, maybe these 

3 days wouldn’t be so bad. I was starting to like him. Which was bad as I wasn’t sure it was the best thing after the Percy thing. Maybe I was into the blue eyed,   
tall and blonde son of Apollo after all.

Will P.O.V

Nico was just a small, cute ray of sunshine. Yes, I just called a son of Hades cute, sue me. I had liked him ever since I first met him at the Battle of Manhattan all those years ago. I wasn’t even sure if I was barking up the wrong tree or not. Even if I was then how can I be sure he likes me back and make a fool of myself? I was just a doctor, he was beautiful, the way his pale skin reflected light, his face looked like it had been carved out of marble. Flawless. He was deathly skinny and I could only wonder how he kept himself up. I felt the little weight of him when I threw him over my shoulder. I was surprised he couldn’t hear how my heart was hammering against my ribcage by the mere presence of him. Gods, how I wanted him to be mine to hold. 

I had made him stay in the infirmary to be around him more. I had seen with my own two eyes how he had almost melted into the darkness as he tried to fight with his powers. Nico was exhausted. He could barely stand, so I prohibited him from using any of his powers before he went into the shadows and never came out. Many people were scared of him, but I couldn’t see why he was only a year younger than me technically. Everyone had heard his story about his sister and the Lotus casino. He was all alone, I could solve that by being his sunshine. What he said to me about the rope had made me blush like a tomato. I had to get out of there immediately. Those words uttered so softly and that hot Italian accent of his did things to me.

The war was horrific, there were so many injuries and so many deaths. I had to take care of them being a son of Apollo after all. Always feeling so guilty if someone died on my watch. I was supposed to help people. Then there was Leo going up in a huge fireball, I wondered if he was alive or not. Nico was one of the many patients I had, though I had tried to be around him as much as possible. He was like a magnet to me. So far he had spent 2 days so far and only had 1 day left. I made sure he was never bored, the ADHD and all. Neeks had spent most ofhis time sleeping, I also made up my own nickname for him. He gets so cute when he tries to say he hates it. I know for a fact he loves it though, I can see it in his eyes. Neeks had also began to call me sunshine it suited me well I think. I was light and he as dark, contrasting halves only made me love him more.

It was time to do his daily check-up and mealtime, getting some food into his skinny body. I slowly made my way into his room. He was awake, sitting up reading. The whiteness of his room contrasted with his dark clothes. I sat in a chair beside his bed while he ate, resting my head on my hand. I was shattered and I had only gotten so little sleep over the past days since the war. There was just so many people to attend to, I can’t possibly rest. 

“You look dead, I would know since I’m the expert sunshine.” He concurred while some of his natural colour had come back into his face during his stay.

“I’m just run off my feet as all Neeks.” I replied.   
He stared off into the distance and then at me for a few moments. The heat of his gaze made me squirm, before he finally moved to one side of the bed and patting the empty space.

“Lie down, sunshine you need it.”

“I’m fine honestly, nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s bullshit now come on before you collapse. This is a once in a life time offer, don’t let me down now.” Nico’s eyes were so inviting,   
I just couldn’t say no. Getting up off of my chair and sliding into the covers beside him, considering how warm the room was he was still like a corpse no pun intended. 

“I’ll just rest my eyes for a bit, Okay?”

“Shut up and sleep Solace”

Shutting my eyes and curling myself into him I fall into a deep sleep. Nico singing softly in Italian fading into the distance. I was falling… fast. 

Nico P.O.V

Looking at the sleeping form beside me, slowly moving his hair away from his forehead. Gods he is so hot… in both ways. It warmed me to my very core. I don’t know why I began singing him as he fell asleep, my mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. My time at the infirmary was almost over, I felt a little sadder knowing I wouldn’t be seeing my sunshine a lot after this. Did I really just call him my sunshine? I am in such deep shit. I wanted…needed him to be mine. Maybe I had always liked him since I first met him in the Battle of Manhattan, but my feelings for Percy blinded me. Taking a closer look at the sleeping form besides me; his sun kissed skin, golden blond hair and those sparking blue eyes beneath his closed lids. Gods Jason would never let me live this down if he knew how cheesy I was being.

You see he was the only living soul who knew I liked guys and now I guess Percy and Annabeth knew too. The door to my room slowly opened, revealing said blond haired son of Zeus. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he had also been visiting me regularly along with the others of the 7 excluding Leo. 

“Hey Nico, how’s it going?” he announced. 

I was quick to silence him of course, immediately looking towards the form besides me, sleeping soundly. Jason catches this, and a look of sheer shock crosses his face until a massive grin takes over his entire face. Gods he looks scarily creepy like that. In a quieter voice he asks

“So you and Will huh? I guess you really have moved on from Percy” wiggling his eyebrows at me. He was insufferable.

“Will you shut up” I hiss at him.

He stares at me, never breaking eye contact until I finally crack. 

“Dear gods, okay your right you caught me gloat about it all you want.” As a later thought I add “silently” as he gives a small fist pump to the air. 

“I’ll leave you too it then, it looks like he is waking up now.” As the words leave his lips, Will moves besides me. His eyes open to reveal sparkling sea blue eyes. 

Looking confused for a moment, then he realised that he was in fact cuddled into my side, causing his eyes to widen. Jason slowly begins to back out of the room, while saying

“I’ll see you later loverboy, tell him and make beautiful babies.” If looks could kill I swear he would be at the gates of Elysium by now. 

“Why did he call you loverboy?” Wills sleep-ridden voice asks, it was like music to my ears. 

“No reason” I murmur

“And who have you to tell something to? And babies?”

How I was thinking of all the ways to slowly kill Jason flash through my mind at that single moment…

“Uhhhh…He was… I mean…” dam me and my stuttering he’s going to figure it out. Then again would that be such a bad thing? Taking a deep breath I gather the words I’m about to say…

“You… The thing is I really like you as in like like you, maybe even love you.” 

Shutting my eyes waiting for his reaction was like torture… moments pass, I feel as if I have ruined everything. A soft pressure is applied to my lips when I realise he is kissing me… hard. Will Solace is kissing me? A son of Hades. After a moment he detaches himself.

“In case that wasn’t obvious enough I like you too Nico DiAngelo.”

I don’t have time to react as his lips descend capturing mine in another heart stopping kiss.   
He was the day to my night and Gods how I loved him… 

THE END


End file.
